Academia Konoha
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: Em 1924, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari e Tenten fogem de contratados da tão temida Academia. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji as perseguem à força. Todos eles guardam a sete chaves o que aconteceu nessa Academia, enquanto tentam mudá-la. O que, exatamente, aconteceu?
1. Prólogo - Turn Off The Lights

Ok, ok. Vocês devem estar pensando: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, BASTARDA? VOCÊ JÁ TEM HAKUMEI, SEM CONTAR COM OS SEUS MIL E UM DALMATAS DE PROJETOS! (como bem disse, minha querida melhor amiga, a Hakaze do Shipping All The Way.)  
Eu: EU TENHO UMA JUSTIFICATIVA PLS NÃO ME MATEM!  
Vocês: QUAL É SUA PUTA BASTÁRDICA? (ela não é delicada?)  
Eu: EU JÁ TINHA FEITO ESSA FANFIC, SÓ TO REESCREVENDO!

Ahem.

Como eu disse acima, eu já escrevi esta fanfic. Só estou reescrevendo-a, de um modo menos merdoso. Porque eu adorei escrever esta fanfic, para dizer a crua verdade .  
Em cada cap, eu vou colocar uma parte de uma música que combina com o que acontece. Desta vez, foi "Turn Off The Lights", do Panic! At The Disco. Amo essa música! *-*  
Aproveitem!

_**-x-**_

"_**Turn off the lights, turn off the lights,  
Turn on the show for me tonight."**_

"_**Desligue as luzes, desligue as luzes,  
Faça o show desta noite para mim."**_

_**-Turn Off The Lights,  
Panic! At The Disco**_

_**Londres, 1 ano, 6 meses e 18 dias depois...**_

Era 24 de Dezembro. As pessoas lá fora saíam bem agasalhadas. Capas, gorros, botas e cachecóis eram as coisas que mais se viam na rua, com exceção da neve. A mesma neve que Sabaku no Temari encarava a 3 metros de distância do chão.

E eram estes mesmos flocos que passavam despercebidos por cinco garotos que agora ofegavam em frente da Sabaku.

– Vocês estão mais lerdos. –reclamou a loira, enquanto arrumava-se na cadeira. O cheiro de charuto predominava, mostrando que o salão, agora vazio, era bem frequentado, e por pessoas de grandes bens. – Dois anos atrás, teriam nos pego enquanto embarcávamos no trem em Liverpool.

Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga e Sasuke Uchiha estavam vestidos de acordo com a norma da Academia: calças, sobretudo, boinas, sapatos, tudo negro. Aparentemente, cada um tinha seu próprio cavalo, e aparentemente também, estes também eram negros, já que todos tinham pequenos pelos em suas roupas, pelos que quase desapareciam no tecido, e tinham um cheiro bem rústico.

Enquanto Shikamaru cerrava ainda mais seu aperto em sua arma, Sasuke procurou envolta pelas outras. Temari não podia estar sozinha. Sakura e as outras tinham de estar por perto...

Oh.

Ele se virou bem a tempo de ver Hinata chegando sorrateira por trás de Naruto, prestes a lhe aplicar uma injeção com algo que parecia extremamente com um sonífero.

– Naruto! – gritou em aviso.

O loiro se virou rapidamente, mirando um chute nas costelas da morena, ao qual ela segurou facilmente. Com um "Che!" aborrecido, ela virou o pé, forçando Naruto a cair no chão. Rapidamente, ela subiu em cima dele, prendendo seus braços com as pernas e com uma arma em sua nuca. A injeção foi jogada para o lado, dada como não importante.

– Ataquem qualquer uma de nós duas e eu atiro. – Ela disse, sem tirar os olhos dos de Naruto, que a encaravam por cima de seu ombro.

Ela parecia perfeitamente normal com o que estava acontecendo, como se já tivesse previsto que seria vista, por mais silenciosa que fosse. Isso o fez estreitar os olhos, uma parte de sua mente trabalhando em como conseguir tirá-la de cima do Uzumaki, enquanto outra perguntava por que elas estavam fazendo aquilo.

Uma distração enquanto as outras fogem?

Não. Elas eram unidas demais para se abandonarem. Era o que as tinha feito durarem tanto tempo fora das garras cheias de sangue da Academia. Sempre tinham umas às outras para se apoiarem e um grupo de mulheres sempre chamava menos atenção que uma viajando sozinha. Sem contar que as habilidades delas se complementavam.

Mas Sasuke, perdido entre se manter atento à batalha e contemplar a situação, falhou em perceber a presença de Sakura atrás de si até o metal frio do revólver encostar na pele sensível de sua nuca. Ele virou-se, olhando primeiro para os olhos verdes, com o brilho da excitação da batalha refletido neles ao invés da opacidade que naquele dia os ocupava. Ele percebeu, sem nenhuma surpresa, que ele a preferia assim.

– Ataque uma de nós e eu atiro. – Ela disse com uma voz de quem tinha decorado uma lição de cor.

'_Ah, droga...'_

Gaara não estava muito melhor. Ino, a mais desinibida de todas elas, já tinha começado a mexer no colarinho de sua sobrecasaca, a arma apontada para seu coração. Ela ria, e Gaara já estava começando a ficar nervoso. Ino tinha dito a mesma coisa que Sakura: ataque uma de nós e eu atiro.

– Onde está Tenten? – Neji perguntou, subitamente, sem nenhuma delas o atacando. Só faltava a chocolate, e ele sabia que, sendo o único que sobrara desde que Shikamaru e Temari tinham apontado suas armas um pro outro, teria a falta de sorte de ser o atacado pela Mitsashi.

Ele se perguntava, com uma pequena curiosidade mórbida, se ela tinha se lembrado de trazer a faca que ele lhe dera. E se ela a usaria para cortar sua garganta, para depois rir da ironia.

– Ora, ora, Neji, Sherlock Holmes se sentiria envergonhado com sua falta de percepção. – uma voz vinda do alto riu. – E eu pensando que era seu grande fã?

Neji olhou para cima na hora em que Tenten pulou das vigas no teto de duas lajes, recebendo uma visão das pernas torneadas, das quais ele já sentia falta, cobertas pela meia-calça grossa preta. Ela aterrissou de pé, com as botas de salto fazendo um barulho alto ao encontrar o piso cerâmico branco marcado de cigarros.

Ele pegou seu revólver rapidamente e logo o apontou para ela. – Se mexa e eu atirarei. – ele falou com a voz estoica que ele fora ensinado a usar desde que nascera. Ele não cometeria o mesmo erro que os outros. Ele era o prodígio dos Hyuugas, sendo que o clã Hyuuga era um dos mais antigos e respeitáveis clãs na Academia.

Uma pena que o plano dele falhou.

– Mas Neji... – ela começou, abrindo um beicinho falso. – Não seria uma _**pena**_ se você me explodisse, junto com a Hina-chan, sua prima, a Sakura-chan, a Temari-chan, a Ino-porca-chan, e os seus amiguinhos quando você atirasse? – Ela abriu a casaca que usava, revelando os explosivos que cobriam suas roupas. – Sem contar com você mesmo...

– Vocês já tinham planejado isso. – Shikamaru afirmou, falando pela primeira vez desde que entrara no local. – Sabiam que as alcançaríamos hoje.

Temari bufou. – Acha mesmo que somos tão idiotas? Sabemos que seus prazos para trazerem Tsunade de volta estão acabando. Sabemos que procurariam mais ainda agora. Eu conheço _você_, Shikamaru. Sei que é o líder de seu grupo, assim como eu sou do meu. É uma pena que agora você não _me_ conhece mais. Um ano e meio é mesmo um tempo bem longo...

– Onde está Tsunade-baa-chan?! – Naruto praticamente gritou, o que era impressionante, com a Hyuuga jogando todo seu peso nele e o prensando ao chão.

Os olhos de Hinata faiscaram. – Não a chame de baa-chan, bastardo. Você está do lado _deles_.

– Vocês estão do lado dele! Esperam que joguemos Tsunade-sensei para as presas da cobra? – Ino a apoiou, seus olhos brilhando com uma vontade protetora.

– O corpo de Tsunade-shishou será mantido fora de suas garras, mercenários! – Sakura rosnou, a arma pressionando mais contra a nuca de Sasuke, que tinha sua arma em mãos.

Eles passaram menos que um minuto nessa posição, se encarando ferozmente. Até que alguém se pronunciou:

– Ouvi dizer que o tempo de prisão de Inoichi-san está acabando, Ino. – Neji disse despreocupadamente, levantando seu olhar da Mitsashi para a Yamanaka. – Presumo que saiba o que isso significa, certo? O tempo de vida dele também está acabando.

As mãos de Ino tremeram ligeiramente sob a menção de seu pai, prestes a ser executado, mas logo elas firmaram.

– Saiba, Neji. – Tenten apareceu na frente do Hyuuga sem que o outro percebesse, já que estava focado na Yamanaka. – Que se entregarmos Tsunade para vocês, haverão muitos mais mortos, incluindo vocês. Presumo, também, que estas marcas – ela puxou subitamente a manga de sua camisa junto com a do casaco. Neji ofegou quando o tecido arranhou seus ferimentos ali, feias queimaduras, cortes e furos, por onde ela suponha que lhe injetavam venenos diversos, sem mata-lo. – Sejam a tortura de vocês toda vez que vocês falham? É por isso que ainda não usou Kaiten, não é? Eu conheço você, Neji. Fomos da mesma célula de dois homens, uma mulher e um instrutor. Já teria desacordado Hinata, isto é, se conseguisse atingir um _único_ golpe nela, mas não consegue passar chakra por seu corpo. Está ferido demais. – ela balançou a cabeça, soltando o braço. Neji rapidamente puxou a manga de volta, embaraçado.

– Eles estão só brincando com vocês. – Hinata aliviou um pouquinho a pressão em Naruto, permitindo que ele respirasse normalmente. – Estão deixando-os feridos demais para lutar, mas continuam enviando-os à nossa procura. Querem que nós os matemos, para colocar a culpa em nós e fazerem-nos de vilões para evitar mais alguma revolta. A revolta dos clãs Akimichi, Aburame, Nara, – Shikamaru tencionou a mandíbula ao ouvir seu clã ser mencionado. – Yamanaka, Yuuhi, Sarutobi, Senju e Inuzuka causaram um grande dano à Academia. Se o Sabaku, ou o Fuuma, Hyuuga, Uchiha, ou até mesmo o que sobrou do Uzumaki, se qualquer um deles se rebelar, será o fim da Academia. Os Especiais ficarão livres desse regime de guerra sem sentido. Mas, com vocês na palma deles, eles garantem que nada disso aconteça. Se Tsunade-sama for entregue a vocês, a guerra será perdida, e vocês serão mortos. Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. – Hinata levantou os olhos. – Tema, agora.

Temari assentiu com a cabeça, e rapidamente atirou uma bomba de uma fumaça suspeita. Gaara começou a tossir, se abaixando enquanto tentava expulsar a substância desconhecida de seu corpo. A arma de Ino seguiu o movimento, não deixando seu coração por um segundo sequer.

– Não respirem! É sonífero! – Exclamou Shikamaru após ter sentido o cheiro ligeiramente adocicado da fumaça. Ele tapou seu nariz com a manga do casaco.

– Não deveria fazer isso. – Temari falou suavemente ao seu lado. Ele se virou, tentando enxerga-la pela fumaça, até que ele finalmente conseguiu distinguir o cabelo loiro dela do negrume da fumaça. – Ficará sem fôlego logo, e terá que respirar. Acaba da mesma forma.

– Se eles souberem que nos raptaram, poderão usar isso contra vocês, e os outros clãs se firmarão do lado de Orochimaru- – ele se interrompeu, tossindo.

– Não iremos raptá-los. – Temari sorriu tristemente. – Pelo menos, ainda não. Causaria muita comoção, e _precisamos_ que algum clã de rebele. – vendo o olhar torturado que ele deu a ela, ela balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não se preocupe. Tsunade-sama acordará hoje. Jiraiya-sama tem um contato no clã Fuuma. Ela já convenceu metade do clã a se rebelar. Só não sabemos quando isso irá acontecer...

Do outro lado, Sasuke tinha conseguido escapar da fumaça antes que fosse infectado. Ele amaldiçoava tudo no universo enquanto procurava sua arma no bolso do paletó.

– Eu jurava que eu tinha a tinha deixado no meu bolso... – ele resmungava.

– Devia esconder sua arma em um lugar melhor. – Sakura falou de trás dele. Ele se virou para encontra-la ali parada, sua própria arma em uma mão e a arma de Sasuke na outra. – Aqui. – Ela jogou sua arma para ele, e ele a pegou rapidamente, confuso. – Autografada, até. – Ela piscou com o olho esquerdo enquanto ele examinava a marca de batom no cabo da arma.

– Suponho que deixe sua autografia nas bocas de muitos homens, não é, Haruno? – ele perguntou com desdém, ignorando a dor que a pergunta causava. Sorrindo ironicamente, ele apontou sua arma recém-readquirida para Sakura.

– Oh, claro que não, Sasuke! – Ela fez uma cara de surpresa falsa. – Não se menospreze tanto assim, Uchiha. Uso meu batom vermelho somente com inimigos. Em meus casos, e muitos casos, devo reforçar, – Ela sorriu ironicamente, e o Uchiha tentou ignorar a dor que era imaginá-la nos braços de outro homem. E pensar que um dia ele pôde chama-la de sua rosada. – uso rosa. Vai escurecendo de acordo com a importância ou perigo. E olhe! – ela apontou para a marca de batom na arma, o vermelho escuro quase preto se destoando do marrom do cabo de couro. – É um tom extremamente escuro.

– Então Shikamaru tinha completa razão. Este encontro foi mesmo planejado. – Ele guardou sua arma, sabendo agora que não havia nenhuma maneira no céu ou no inferno que ele conseguiria desarmá-la, se elas já haviam planejado tudo. – O que querem?

– Quero que nos ajude, Sasuke, apesar do que fez. Não queremos que, durante a rebelião, precisemos matar Uchihas. Se possível, queremos ter todos os clãs contra a Cobra. Com Naruto sendo o Príncipe Uzumaki, ele poderá liderar os Uzumakis com um empurrãozinho de seu melhor amigo. Ajude Itachi a convencer os anciões do clã Uchiha. Se os dois herdeiros do clã forem a favor, eles não podem fazer nada, e com Fugaku morto, Mikoto não será impedida por ninguém de ajudar seus filhos. Hinata, sendo herdeira do clã Hyuuga e tendo o carisma que ela tem, convencerá facilmente seu pai a ajuda-la se ladeada por Hanabi, a favorita do clã, e Neji, o prodígio. Sem contar que Neji e Hinata são muito próximos, – ela lançou um olhar ao Hyuuga, que estava dentro da fumaça, já desmaiado e nos braços de Tenten. – e Hanabi os tem como exemplos, Neji por sua força, Hinata por seu carisma. Temari e Gaara juntos conseguem convencer Kankuro, e se os três filhos do Kazekage querem algo, ninguém os negará. Os Fuumas já estão do nosso lado, nosso contato no clã já está agindo, e ela conseguirá convencer o resto em duas semanas, se formos pessimistas.

– Então não querem matar ninguém se for desnecessário? – ele sorriu de lado. – Já têm a minha ajuda. – ele se virou para entrar na fumaça e desmaiar, para não levantar suspeitas de seus superiores, quando foi interrompido.

– Sasuke?

Ele se virou para ela, olhando-a como se fosse pela primeira vez. O vestido negro que era justo até os quadris, quando se alargava. A barra sem enfeites que ia até os calcanhares. Os pés calçados por botas de couro que foram pintadas de azul escuro. O sobretudo magenta escuro que acompanhava o vestido.

– O que?

– Só pra deixar claro, ainda não está perdoado.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em sorriso triste e saudoso. – Eu não esperava que eu estivesse. Não ainda, pelo menos. Feliz Natal, Sakura. – e com isso, entrou na fumaça de sonífero.

_**-x-**_

Hohoho, eu sou mesmo uma autora muito má, não sou?  
Pois é.  
Entenderam algo? Ou boiaram completamente?  
Bem, espero que esteja bom!  
Próximo cap assim que eu puder!  
Kissus de Brownie :3

P.S.: AMO REVIEWS!


	2. Someone Like You

Yooo!

Com vão queridos leitores? Eu sei que demorei muito *suspira* mas meu professor de port (que é um filho da mãe mal comido!) resolve que seria maravilhoso quatro pontos da nossa nota final do último trimestre ser determinada a partir de uma BIOGRAFIA DE ALGUÉM QUE ELE ESCOLHE!

E QUEM ELE ESCOLHE PRA MIM?

DOM

PEDRO

II!

Então eu to meio que ainda me matando por essa biografia e hoje, enquanto descansava um pouco depois de escrever sete parágrafos daquela merda, resolvi que o melhor pra relaxar seria terminar logo o capítulo, já que a última parte era bem simples e feliz.

E eu terminei! \o/

*Salva de palmas dos meus amigos que acompanharam meu sofrimento e estão sofrendo com suas próprias biografias*

Obrigada, obrigada. *faz reverência*

Bem, a música deste capítulo é Someone Like You, da Adele! Amo a música!

Explicações nas notas finais! \o/

P.S.: Data: _Segunda-feira, 25 de agosto de 1924_

P.S.S.: Sim, eu fiz as contas e chequei a data u.ú

* * *

_**Someone Like You  
… Ou: "Entre Livros e Túmulos."**_

"_We were born and raised in this summery haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days."_

"_Nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão,  
Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória."_

_- Adele_

_**Academia Konoha, 10 meses e 13 dias antes...  
**_

Naruto, enquanto subia as escadas da biblioteca da Academia, se perguntou o que ele tinha feito a Kurenai para ela o odiar tanto.

Kurenai Yuuhi, a instrutura do time oito, tinha lhe pedido que procurasse sua aluna, Hyuuga Hinata. Ele, não podendo recusar, aceitou, prometendo que sim, ele realmente daria o recado que ela a procurava, e que não, não precisava se preocupar, ele não a faria atrasar para sua missão se dependesse dele.

Quando Kurenai lhe informou que ela provavelmente estaria no topo da biblioteca, qualquer ínfima expectativa que ele tinha com essa missão se dissipou. A biblioteca da Academia Konoha era enorme, para dizer o mínimo. Era uma construção em forma de torre, com várias escadas que ligavam um andar ao outro. No topo, em forma de meia lua, havia um "andar". Lá não havia livros, só lugares para sentar, pequenos jardins iluminados pela cúpula de vidro e alguns instrumentos musicais. Embora fosse um lugar extremamente agradável, não era frequentado por ninguém pelo esforço necessário para chegar até lá.

Bem, aparentemente, tirando essa Hinata.

O time oito consistia em Kurenai Yuuhi, a instrutora, Hinata Hyuuga, especialista em taijutsu do grupo, Shino Aburame, um especialista em insetos, Kiba Inuzuka e seu leal cão, Akamaru. Todos eles, tirando Kurenai, tinham estudado juntos. Naruto era mais próximo de Kiba do que de Hinata e Shino, sendo assim porque tanto a Hyuuga quanto o Aburame eram quietos e educados, e não pregavam peças descuidadamente como o Inuzuka. Quando a antiga classe se separou, aos seus dez anos, ele perdeu completamente o contato com Hinata, mantendo sua amizade com Shino e Kiba por estarem na mesma classe.

Com isso tudo, nos sete anos que se passaram desde então, ele não sabia nem se ela mantinha o gaguejo adorável que possuía em sua infância.

Enquanto subia o que ele esperava que fosse a última escada, uma música agradável começou a tocar. Ele não a reconhecia; inferno, ele mal tinha tempo para os estudos com tantas missões, quem diria tempo para ir a um concerto? A música era triste. Parecia ser tocada por alguém poético, já que cada nota parecia ter sua própria emoção. Era bela de um modo fúnebre.

Balançando sua cabeça em negação para si mesmo quando percebeu que estava parado, só ouvindo a música, começou a andar em direção ao som. Ele percebeu que ela vinha do último andar.

Ele chegou lá em cima ofegante. Olhando ao redor, ele reparou que o lugar era muito mais agradável do que ele pensara. Sem contar que a subida de escadas o deixaria em forma muito melhor que as habituais corridas matinais.

Cuidadosamente, ele procurou sua meta. Hinata não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Suspirando, ele continuou a andar, a música que tocava o acalmando. Ela era realmente linda... Depois que ele achasse Hinata, ele procuraria quem quer que estivesse tocando e pediria o nome da melodia. Se ele não se enganava, Kakashi-sensei sabia tocar piano. Pediria ao Hatake que tocasse para ele.

Quando ele passou por um pequeno jardim, ele finalmente a viu. Ele só a reconheceu por causa dos olhos, duas luas, e do cabelo azul petróleo. Os traços delicados tinham amadurecido, o cabelo tinha ficado tão longo que alcançava os quadris – e que quadris! – e o corpo tinha mudado do de uma menina para o de uma mulher. As bochechas já não eram constantemente rosadas, mas a cor branca da pele permanecia.

O mais estranho de tudo era ela quem tocava a música que estava o comovendo tanto. Hinata tocava de olhos fechados, as mãos elegantes se movendo pelas teclas brancas e negras com uma familiaridade de anos.

A música acabou. Ela se levantou e virou-se para ele. Naruto repentinamente ficou nervoso, como quando ele tentava falar sobre algo importante com Sasuke.

– Desculpe-me, Hinata! Por entrar tão silenciosamente, e talvez eu tenha te dado um susto, eu faço isso na Sakura-chan toda hora, mas não é como se eu quisesse! Ela fica tão concentrada em seu trabalho que não repara em mais nada, e eu realmente gostei da música que você estava tocando! Queria saber o nome, e me desculpe se ela é extremamente famosa, é que com os estudos e as missões eu mal tenho tempo de ir a um concerto, e sim, eu sei que música é extremamente relaxante e que faz bem, mas eu nunca tinha percebido a importância dela até agora. E desculpe-me pelo incômodo, mas é que a Kurenai me pediu para procura-la e- – foi interrompido por Hinata levantando a mão. Ele sabia que ela estava se divertindo pelo pequeno sorriso de lado, quase imperceptível.

– Eu entendo completamente, Uzumaki-san. – ela disse gentilmente. – Agora, Kurenai-sensei o mandou aqui por qual razão?

– Ah, sim. Ela pediu que você comparecesse na sede, disse que era uma missão, só me pergunto porque ela não veio busca-la você mesma... Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada! – ele se apressou em explicar. Suas bochechas ardiam de vergonha pelo que tinha dito.

– Você não soube? – A Hyuuga perguntou, surpresa.

– Do quê? – Ele se sentia extremamente estúpido. Estava sempre desligado sobre o que acontecia à sua volta.

– Kurenai-sensei está grávida. – Hinata disse simplesmente.

– ... Sério? – para ele, era difícil reparar na pessoa, realmente. E Kurenai sequer estava casada? Desde quando?

– Já faz dois meses. Asuma-sensei está muito feliz. – a Hyuuga sorriu brevemente. Ah, então Kurenai-sensei estava casada com Asuma-sensei? E ele não foi ao casamento? Ele se sentiu dez vezes mais burro.

– Oh. – respondeu, inteligentemente.

– Bem, preciso ir. Obrigada por ter passado a mensagem. Tchau, Uzumaki-san. – Ela desceu as escadas elegantemente, levantando a saia de seu vestido longo para pisar cautelosamente nos degraus de madeira. Quando ele só conseguia ver de sua cintura para cima, ela se virou, como se lembrasse de algo. – Aliás, o nome da música é Solitude, do Ryuichi Sakamoto. – e se virou novamente, desaparecendo de sua vista.

Como se tivesse lhe acertado na cabeça, Naruto arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que nem havia agradecido por ela lhe dizer o nome da música nem tinha se despedido. Como fora mal-educado! Sakura bateria nele assim que soubesse.

Porém, enquanto ele descia lentamente as escadas alguns minutos depois, ele não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto se lembrava de Hinata.

-\-/-

Gaara, enquanto sentia o calor dos raios de sol vespertinos do verão, apertou ainda mais as libras em sua mão. Ele iria fazer aquilo. Ele iria levar flores para sua mãe pela primeira vez em sua vida. Mas, antes de tudo, ele precisava das flores.

O Sabaku se dirigia à floricultura que seu amigo, Naruto, tinha recomendado no dia anterior. O nome era Yamanaka's Flowers, e o dono era o chefe do clã Yamanaka. Ele tinha em mente comprar algo simples, uma flor singular, depois pagaria por ela e a deixaria no túmulo de sua mãe, um respeito silencioso em que, supostamente, mãe e filho criando um laço pela primeira vez. Porém, assim que entrou na loja, duas atendentes o encararam enquanto terminavam de arrumar um buquê que colocavam em um vaso na entrada composto de rosas cor-de-rosa, rosas roxas e pequenas violetas do lado.

– É quem estou pensando? – a loira, mais alta, sussurrou para a outra ao seu lado.

– É o Kazekage-sama mesmo. Olhe o Kanji na testa. – sussurrou a outra, em resposta. – Chame Yamanaka-sama. Pedirei que ele aguarde.

Gaara fingiu não ter ouvido nada da conversa. Ficou observando com interesse fingido outro buquê perto da entrada. Este era mais vivo, com rosas vermelhas e narcisos amarelos. Pessoalmente, o buquê estava exagerado. Os narcisos eram maiores e mais informais que as rosas. Não formavam um bom par.

Ele se virou quando a atende mais baixa lhe chamou a atenção. A loira não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

– Senhor?

– Sim? – respondeu, ajeitando discretamente o terno, tentando parecer mais respeitoso. Empertigou-se, colocando os ombros mais para trás e colocando as pernas juntas.

– Poderia solicitar que aguarde um momento? Yamanaka-sama já foi chamada, e ela virá logo, então-

– Na verdade, Yume-san, já cheguei. Posso lidar com esse cliente. – uma voz feminina o fez se virar. Ali, uma mulher de cabelos longos loiros e olhos verde-água se portava com uma elegância de nobres no vestido vermelho que usava. Ombros para trás, queixo erguido. Acostumada a ser respeitada e até obedecida. Unhas feitas, pequenos calos no dedo indicador e no do central. Ninja diplomata. – Boa tarde. Sou a filha do dono, Yamanaka Ino. – Postura profissional. Acostumada a lidar com pessoas no topo da hierarquia. – O que deseja?

Ele manteve a coluna ereta. Mesmo assim, Ino era, no máximo, cinco centímetros mais baixa que ele. Talvez fossem aquelas botas com pequenos saltos que estavam na moda. – Eu, hum, visitarei hoje um túmulo. Só queria levar alguma flor como oferenda, já que é o costume.

Ela nem piscou. – Oh! E qual é... Hum... Seu sentimento em relação a essa pessoa?

Ele piscou. Uma vez, duas vezes. Ela piscou uma vez de volta. – Ahn? Isso sequer é importante?

Ela arquejou, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha um caso com o Rei e estava grávido. – O que o senhor quer dizer, com "Isso sequer é importante?" ?! É claro que é importante! – ela tinha perdido completamente a postura com aquela simples sentença. – Desculpe-me, mas Kazekage-sama, isso é um absurdo! Com a flor errada, o senhor-

– Por favor. Eu não sou nem maior de idade. Chame-me de Gaara. – Interrompeu, seu rosto estóico, como sempre.

– Você poderá passar uma impressão totalmente errada com a flor errada, Gaara-sama! – ela continuou, não dizendo nada a respeito da interrupção dele. As outras atendentes observavam a chefe, horrorizadas. – Flores têm significados! Se você colocar uma rosa vermelha no túmulo de alguém, dará a impressão de que eram casados. – ela se acalmou. Sua postura profissional voltou. Gaara observava o desenrolar com um grande interesse. De onde veio essa explosão?

Se alguém a visse agora, diria que não houve explosão nenhuma.

– Por que rosas vermelhas dariam essa impressão? – ele perguntou curiosamente. A curiosidade matou o gato, dizia o ditado, mas ele não era gato nenhum.

– Kazekage-sama, aparentemente não está ciente de que flores têm seus significados. As rosas vermelhas significam amor ardente. Veja, por exemplo, este buquê. – ela apontou para o buquê que observava anteriormente. – Narcisos amarelos significam esperança. Com rosas vermelha, o buquê no geral significa esperança de conseguir um amor ardente.

– Pessoalmente, - Gaara começou, pronto para mostrar sua opinião. – acho que este arranjo não foi a melhor escolha para colocar na sua entrada. Os narcisos sobrepõem a formalidade das rosas. Acho que seria preferível um buquê somente de rosas.

Ino suspirou. – Mas veja, Gaara-sama, o que conta aqui é o significado. Queria mostrar aos meus clientes que o que eles querem, os sentimentos que eles querem representados, nem sempre são os mais belos na forma de flores. – ela suspirou novamente, e fez um gesto indicando seu balcão. – Tenho um grande livro de significados de flores. Posso lhe emprestar, e na próxima vez, já estará mais informado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Aquilo estava se tornando um compromisso, mas um que ele não se importaria de comparecer. Ino era uma garota interessante, quem sabe ele conseguia mais um aliado e amigo nobre de Konoha?

– Agora, temos que conseguir sua flor. A pessoa que visitará era um parente, amigo, companheiro...?

Ele tinha certeza de que não se importaria.

-X—X-

–... E ela foi muito gentil e tudo! – Naruto contava para Sasuke e Sakura enquanto eles almoçavam no restaurante Ichiraku. O time oito já tinha saído para sua missão. O time sete tinha o costume de almoçarem juntos, e na maioria das vezes, eles visitavam este pequeno restaurante. Desde a Grande Guerra, o Ichiraku tinha perdido destaque por ser especializado em ramen, uma comida japonesa. Porém, nenhum dos Especiais ligava para isso. Só eles sabiam que a Grande Guerra tinha sido uma farsa criada para o disfarce dos corpos adquiridos na última rebelião dos Especiais.

– Hinata é assim mesmo. Ajuda no hospital, apesar de não ser especializada em nada. – Sakura concordou. Na verdade, ela só tinha ouvido a última frase. Naruto tinha essa mania irritante de ficar falando e falando e falando, sobre tudo e sobre todos. Foi necessário que todos do time sete dominassem a arte de ignorá-lo e fazer parecer que tinha ouvido tudo para conseguirem aturá-lo. Sasuke só ignorava, mesmo.

– Você manteve contato com Hinata, Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou, seu cenho franzindo.

– Claro que sim! Você é o único idiota que não manteve contato com ela. Não é, Sasuke-kun? – ela o cutucou com o cotovelo, acordando-o de seu transe de ignorar-Naruto. – Hinata. – ela sussurrou para ele o assunto, e ele entendeu rapidamente.

– Você manteve contato com Hinata, teme? Difícil de acreditar. – Naruto debochou. Sakura rolou os olhos, exasperada, e olhou para seu sensei. Ele lia um daqueles romances pervertidos dele, e ela sabia que não importava o quanto ela batesse nele e se desesperasse, ele nem moveria um fio de cabelo.

"_Que grande sensei para se ter."_, ela pensou amargamente.

– A Hyuuga me ajuda às vezes com a papelada do clã. – ele esclareceu. – É importante que o clã Hyuuga e o clã Uchiha mantenham uma relação amigável depois de tantos anos de conflito por causa dos doujutsus, e ela não é rude ou idiota com você para me trazer desgosto. – rebateu. Sakura se surpreendeu com o tanto que ele disse. No máximo, ela esperava que ele desse de ombros e dissesse "Hum.", como sempre dizia.

– E-Ei! Eu não sou rude! Ou idiota! – Naruto tentou se defender, para só falhar pateticamente. – Por favor, Sakura-chan, não ouça esse idiota. – ele fez o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Sakura, acostumada com o comportamento impróprio do companheiro, simplesmente o chutou de baixo da mesa, revirando os olhos.

– Acho que você confundiu os papéis de quem é o idiota aqui, Naruto. – ela cuspiu. Ela odiava essa parte de si mesma, que agiria de um jeito cruel porque foi esse o tipo de personagem que ela criou para si mesma.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso de lado pequeno, que era o mesmo que uma risada tão alta dela que até Naruto ficaria envergonhado. Sakura, com os olhos arregalados, se inclinou na direção de Naruto, que também estava com os olhos arregalados, e sussurrou:

– Você viu o que eu vi? – ele assentiu de volta, assombrado demais para dizer algo decente.

Eles estavam numa mesa em um canto do pequeno restaurante. Sakura estava sentada de um lado da mesa com Naruto ao seu lado. Sasuke e Kakashi estavam do outro lado. O Uchiha estava diretamente na frente dela, deixando-a ligeiramente nervosa. Outra coisa que a Haruno não gostava de si mesma era o efeito que o moreno tinha sobre ela. Aquele sorriso de lado tinha deixado seus nervos à flor da pele, e ela estava tão nervosa que até mesmo seu macio e rosa cabelo curto a deixava consciente de tudo o que ela fazia. Ela estava com o estômago virando porque tinha sido _ela_ quem tinha causado aquele sorriso, e suco gástrico misturado com ramen não ficava bem sendo virado de um lado para o outro.

– Mas porque você não manteve contato com Hinata, Naruto? Não me lembro de vocês terem brigado ou algo do tipo. – ela perguntou, curiosa e aproveitando para mudar de assunto. Hinata era um amor, sempre prestativa e gentil. Ela nunca brigaria com Naruto, nem propositalmente se afastaria dele.

Naruto coçou sua nuca num gesto nervoso. – É que assim, sabe... Hinata era muito quieta quando nós éramos pequenos. Eu nunca me aproximei muito dela naquela época, e eu só a conhecia porque ela era amiga de Kiba. Depois de nossa classe ter se separado, quando a gente tinha dez anos, nós realmente perdemos contato. – ele deu de ombros. – Blimey!* Fazia sete anos que eu não via Hinata!

– Olhem, ele ainda lembra da própria idade e de como fazer subtração depois de vê-la. – debochou Kakashi, olhando rapidamente para cima, mostrando que ele tinha acompanhado todos os acontecimentos.

Todos na mesa riram, menos Naruto, que ficou emburrado. Sakura, pessoalmente, achava graça dele. Hinata realmente tinha causado uma impressão e tanto.

– Aliás, Kakashi-sensei! Você sabe tocar piano, certo? – Naruto perguntou, voltando para sua postura normal.

– Sei, por quê? – o Hatake perguntou, fazendo um gesto para o garçom vir pegar seu prato. Quando este veio, Naruto aproveitou e pediu mais uma tigela.

– Mais uma tigela de ramen de porco extra grande para mim, por favor! Sakura-chan, vai querer mais alguma coisa?

– Não Naruto, mas se quisesse, eu poderia muito bem pedir sozinha. – ela rosnou por entre seus dentes. Uma coisa que a irritava muito era o modo machista com que mulheres eram tratadas, e apesar de saber que Naruto só tinha perguntado por educação, a irritava saber que se ela chamasse o garçom e fizesse seu pedido sem ser por intermédio de um homem, seria mal vista. Entre os Especiais, ser homem ou mulher não fazia diferença nenhuma em seu pagamento ou nas missões, mas assim que ela pisasse no mundo comum, ela era menosprezada pelo mundo machista lá fora.

– Desculpa. – ele disse, se encolhendo diante do olhar acusador dela. Ela desviou o olhar, e o garçom deixou a mesa rapidamente. Naruto resolveu que seria melhor voltar ao assunto de antes. – Bem, se lembra que eu disse que Hinata estava tocando uma música quando a encontrei. Peguei o nome, que era...

– Era... – encorajou Kakashi, uma sobrancelha se erguendo.

– Droga! Esqueci o nome! – o Uzumaki soltou, frustrado.

– Parece que você simplesmente terá que perguntar para ela de novo quando ela voltar da missão. – Sakura sorriu internamente. Quem sabe a Hyuuga o endireitasse?

– E você terá mais uma chance de se fazer de idiota para ela, dobe. – desdenhou Sasuke.

– Ah, vão tomar banho! – Naruto se exasperou, jogando seus braços para o alto em fingido desespero. Todos riram, e o ramen de porco extra grande do loiro chegou.

-\-/-

Gaara, naquele mesmo dia, decidiu que gostava de cemitérios. Assim como decidiu que gostava de floriculturas, narcisos amarelos e loiras de olhos verde-água.

Ele tinha decidido _muitas_ coisas naquele dia.

– Boa tarde, mãe. – ele disse. A flor em suas mãos, uma dália branca, significava "reconhecimento". Ele achou que seria apropriado, já que, tecnicamente, hoje ele a reconhecia pela primeira vez como sua mãe.

Ele tinha lido que geralmente somente se ficava em silêncio na frente do túmulo, mas ele tinha visto como Kiba tratava sua mãe, como se fosse uma amiga próxima. Contava seu dia, conversava com ela sobre o dia dela, riam juntos, e _depois_ davam atenção a ele. Ele decidiu que queria ter o mesmo tipo de relação com sua mãe. Mais uma das coisas que ele decidiu naquele dia.

– Conheci uma mulher interessante hoje. – Ele começou, passando a mão por seus cabelos ruivos curtos. Sentou-se do lado da sepultura dela, sua cabeça apoiada na lápide. Gaara quase podia imaginar sua mãe com um vestido marrom e avental, sentada enquanto costurava e o ouvia. – Loira, filha do líder do clã Yamanaka. Emprestou-me este livro. Pediu que o devolvesse até próxima segunda. – passou a mão pela capa dura do livro sobre significado das flores. Ela tinha insistido que ele o levasse, desde que o devolvesse próxima segunda feira. – Talvez o conhecimento se torne útil no futuro. – fez uma pausa para observar as árvores ao seu redor. Em algumas semanas, as folhas se tornariam alaranjadas e cairiam. – Uma semana é tempo mais do que suficiente para lê-lo inteiro. – comentou.

Apesar de estarem em pleno verão, Gaara estremeceu ao sentir uma rajada de vento frio repentina passar por seu corpo. Sempre foi sensível ao frio, e foi inclusive por isso que se instalou em Suna. O calor do mediterrâneo sempre lhe fora atraente, e a Itália oferecia isso.

– Ela se portava como alguém da nobreza. – ele recordou, fazendo um carinho subconsciente na pedra fria do túmulo. – Mas irritou-se facilmente como uma menina. Estranha.

Suas calças e seu paletó não iriam protege-lo do frio, lembrou-se com um estalo, se ele não saísse do cemitério logo. O sol já quase encostava no chão, e era melhor ele ir.

– Preciso ir. Tchau, mãe. – ele depositou a dália, a brancura de suas pétalas um contrastando com a negrura da pedra do túmulo. Partiu, deixando as árvores que mesmo no verão não eram verdes.

E não olhou para trás uma única vez.

* * *

*Blimey: interjeição tipo "Meu Deus!"

_Por que o Ichiraku perdeu destaque por ser de comida japa?_ Simples. A Grande Guerra I acabou de acontecer. Japão estava no lado oposto ao da Inglaterra, e perdeu. Então, qualquer coisa japa seria mal vista por qualquer pessoa desavisada. Desavisada do quê? Vocês descobrem no próximo cap!

_Por que Naruto teve que pedir comida por Sakura?_ Nessa época, mulheres estavam começando os movimentos feministas. A permissão para votarem só foi concedida em 1918, e isso para algumas. Então, os homens pediam a comida pela mulher. Aliás, isso acontece muito até hoje.

E eu acho que essas eram as duas perguntas principais. O resto, será tudo explicado no próximo cap! \o/

Beijos de Brownie,

Ano Aoi Sora


End file.
